legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Episode 23
New Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-l-ctflS4c Dusk Episode 23 The group comes up behind Marissa. Will: Are you okay? I thought you were going to die. Marissa (giving Will a hug): I'm fine, don't worry so much. Jessie: Sorry to interrupt, but maybe we should get behind cover. When they run behind some cover, they see several wounded US soldiers. Marissa (picking one of them up): Guys, help them out. They need medical attention and I can't help them while I'm here. Jessie: Leave them, they'll slow us down. Marissa: It wasn't a request, it was an order. Jessie: We can't waste time on this, we need to keep moving. Marissa: Then, go! You obviously don't care about anyone but yourself! So, what are you waiting for? Go! Jessie (walking away, surprised): Damn, I guess I'll see you when you catch up. Marissa (pissed off): Don't bother waiting for us. Just keep going. Jessie walks, thinking that his wife hates him. Marissa: Alright people, let's get these people to safety. Jessie He keeps walking until he sees a good amount of Japanese troops. Jessie (thinking): These guys look dangerous. I guess I should use my power on them. (he smiles) Energy surrounds his arms and he's about to attack, but silver chains rap around his arms. Jessie (thinking): Shit, they were expecting vampires. They pin him to the ground and a Japanese soldier comes up. Soldier: You'll be a good ransom tool. Jessie (he spits at him): Go to hell, you asshole. They take Jessie into the building and hold him for questioning. The 16 Marissa (getting all of the wounded on a copter): Alright, make sure they're safe, pilot. Pilot: Will do. Good luck out there, ma'am. (the chopper takes off) Marissa: Alright, let's go people, we still have to get to the objective. The team starts moving forward, following Jessie's footprints. The footprints turn into a dragging trail after a certain point, blood being there as well. Marissa: Something happened here. Let's keep following it. They continue forward until they get to a building. They enter and see a torture chair with blood around it. Marissa: Do you think they got him? Roseline: They did get him,, and they took him to a building a few clicks forward. Marissa: Let's keep moving, then. The team quickly runs to the next building, but when they get there, there are no soldiers, but tanks. The tanks fire, but Marissa blocks it and blows them up. Marissa: Damn it, where are they? Roseline: We should split up, ma'am. We'll go one way, and you and Will can go the other way. Marissa: Sounds like a plan. Alright, if we don't find anything, we meet back here in an hour, got it? Everyone: Yes, ma'am. Marissa and Will go to the right in search for their teammate. Will: Do you think we'll find dad? Marissa: I don't know, but if we don't, I'll know it's my fault. Will: We'll find him, we have to. The two of them move up to the next building, which is heavily guarded. Marissa: He's probably in there. Places like these are perfect for interrogations. She walks out casually with her umbrella on her shoulder again. Soldier: Halt, we need to search you. They start walking toward her, but she attacks them, killing most of them. Soldier: What are you? Marissa (smiling): Your worst nightmare. (she points the tip of the umbrella at him, then fires) The man falls to the ground, dead. Marissa breaks the door down and sees Jessie, sitting in a torture chair. He looks up and sees her. He starts to cry. Jessie (crying): Why did you come? You don't want to be with me, and I don't blame you. Marissa: I never said I didn't want to be with you. Jessie: But you meant it. I know that I'm a pain. Marissa gives him a very passionate kiss and unties him. Jessie: I don't understand. Marissa: I was mad, but I don't hate you. I love you. (she kisses him again) Jessie (hugging her tightly): I love you too, and I never want our relationship to change. Marissa: I don't either. I'm glad you're safe. Will: Hey, I like the fact that you're having a romantic moment, but we have to get back to the team. Marissa: Right, we should go back. The three of them go back to the position, but don't see anyone. Jessie: Where do you think they went? Marissa: They're probably still ahead of us. Jessie: Then, should we surprise them? Marissa: Let's go. The three move once again and see the team fighting against tanks and other things. Marissa: What are the things that they're fighting? Jessie: Those things are weird. Marissa: We better watch out for other weird things, but for now, let's help the team. Jessie: Let's go. To be continued...